Story:Star Trek: Sovereign/A New Beginning/Chapter 2
The Sovereign is flying through the debris field of the Vor'cha class attack cruiser. Captain's log, stardate 53879.2. we're investigating the destruction of a Vor'cha class attack cruiser, for any leads into who would attack the cruiser and why so far nothing. On the main bridge the crew are all at their posts as their searching for survivors of the Vor'cha class attack cruiser, when Commander Adams is sitting in the Captain's chair while Captain Tyson is in her quarters sleeping. In her quarters Nicole is sleeping and she's tossing and turning as she's having a dream about the Dominion War, and she gets up fast and heavy breathing as the com activates along with the red alert alarm goes off. Captain Tyson to the bridge Commander Adams says over the com. Nicole gets up and she gets her uniform jacket on and zips it up and she heads off to the bridge. On the bridge the crew are all at their battle stations as Captain Tyson gets out of the turbolift and she sees a Federation starship approaching them, as Captain Tyson walks to the three chairs. Report Commander what we got? Captain Tyson asked Commander Adams. Sarah turns to her. We've got another Galaxy class vessel approaching us on impulse speed Commander Adams says as she looks at Captain Tyson. Then the com activates as Lieutenant Stadi looks at the tactical console. We're being hailed by the unknown Federation starship Captain Maya says as she looks at Captain Tyson. She turns to her. On main viewer Maya Captain Tyson says as she looks at Lieutenant Stadi. On the viewer it shows the bridge of the USS Intrepid. I'm Captain Nicole Tyson of the Federation starship USS Sovereign identify yourselves Captain Tyson says as she looks at the main viewer image of the ship's main bridge and her commanding officer. I'm Captain Typhuss James Kira of the Federation starship USS Intrepid says Typhuss on the viewscreen. Nicole and Sarah are confused by this. Uh, Captain Kira no offense but what are you doing here Admiral Janeway didn't tell me about sending anyone to help us with the search Captain Tyson says as she looks at the main viewer. Admiral Janeway ordered me to help you after I asked her says Typhuss on the viewscreen. Well so far we've not found anything good on the mystery why don't you come aboard my ship bring your senior staff, and we'll pull our data together to see what we've got Captain Tyson says as she looks at the main viewer. All right, my senior staff and I will beam over, Captain Kira out says Typhuss on the viewscreen. Nicole nods and the transmission ends. Maya show our guests to the observation lounge, Commander Adams your with me Doctor Braga report to the observation lounge Captain Tyson says as she activated the com system. Both Captain Tyson and Commander Adams heads to the observation lounge. In the observation lounge Captain Kira, Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie, Lieutenant Commander B'Elanna Torres, and Commander Natalie Teeger‎‎ walks into the room being escorted by Lieutenant Commander Stadi. Captain Kira may I present my officers I believe you've met Maya Stadi in the transporter room but this is my first officer Commander Sarah Adams, my chief medical officer Doctor Chase Braga, and my chief engineer Chief T'Hil Ruan Bay Captain Tyson says as she looks at Captain Kira and his senior staff. Captain Tyson may I present my officers, this is my first officer Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, my chief engineer Lieutenant Commander B'Elanna Torres and my Captain's assistant‎‎ Commander Natalie Teeger‎‎ says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Tyson and her senior staff. CMO Braga walks over with a tricorder to scan the Intrepid senior staff, as Typhuss is confused by this. Why the hell are you scanning us says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Braga. Doctor Braga looks at him. Even though the war is over we've got to make sure that there aren't any remaining Changelings that refused to leave for the Gamma Quadrant sir Doctor Braga says as he looks at Captain Kira and his senior staff. How dare you, that you would think my senior staff and I are Changelings, B'Elanna and I were not here during the war we were aboard the starship Voyager lost in the Delta Quadrant says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Braga. He looks at the Captain. We just wanna make sure Starfleet is still kinda worried that there still around and they've not shutdown the medical protocols for it yet sir Doctor Braga says as he closes his medical tricorder and looks at Captain Kira. I don't like someone calling me and my senior staff Changelings, the war has been over for three years now trust me they are not around and your tricorder wouldn't be able to detect a Changeling if it was being a different species says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Braga. Let's begin we've found the data recorder from the Klingon warship but we can't access the logs Chief Bay tried every code she could think of but nothing came of it I was wondering if Commander Torres would like to give her a hand Captain Tyson says as she looks at Captain Kira then at Commander Torres. I'd be happy to help the chief with her findings B'Elanna says as she looks at Captain Tyson then at Chief Bay. I would be happy to offer my help as well says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Tyson then at Chief Bay. Chief Bay looks at Captain Tyson. Sure I could use the extra help Chief Bay says as she looks at them. All right dismissed Captain Tyson says as she looks at the group. In main engineering Chief Bay, Commander Torres, and Captain Kira are working on the data recorder, as Typhuss cracks the codes on the box and turns to both Chief Bay and B'Elanna. I cracked the code says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna and Chief Bay. They go to the master display table and activate the log records and sees a Odysseus class starship firing at the Klingon warship as the signal fizzes out. I'm sure the Captain isn't gonna like this one bit Chief Bay says as she looks at them.